


Destino - Sans x Lectora -

by Silenciomulticolor



Series: Undertale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: +18, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Lemon, Romance, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenciomulticolor/pseuds/Silenciomulticolor
Summary: Hace tiempo, dos razas gobernaron la tierra:HUMANOS Y MONSTRUOS.Un día, una guerra se desato entre las dos razas.Tras una larga batalla, los humanos fueron victoriosos.
Los monstruos nunca tuvieron oportunidad ante el poder que los humanos poseían.El poder de la determinación. El poder de cambiar la HISTORIA. Un poder legado entre poderosos hechiceros, que ahora cae en manos equivocadas...¿O tal vez no?¿Podrás salvarlos a todos?¿Renunciarías al amor de tu vida con tal de que sea feliz?
Todos los personajes de Undertale y su historia pertenecen a Toby Fox.Trama lenta.





	1. El comienzo.

La larga y sangrienta batalla de monstruos contra humanos tuvo fin, los humanos festejaban en las calles, lloraban por sus héroes caídos y vanagloriaban a los poderosos hechiceros que con valor habían logrado sellar a los enemigos bajo tierra.

Sin embargo, esto no significaba que la paz por fin reinaría en la superficie. Los humanos siempre fueron seres conflictivos, no todos por su puesto, pero apostaría a que la mitad son unos sucios cerdos hambrientos de poder.

El lugar donde habían sido sellados los monstruos era un altísimo monte; a unos 300 kilómetros al oeste se encontraba el mar y hacia el este se extendía el resto del país. Era un lugar estratégico por supuesto, la entrada y salida de las profundidades del monte eran constantemente vigiladas por selectos magos y brujas, si alguna vez conseguían salir serian juzgados por el hechicero elegido. Oh siento ser tan abrupta! Te preguntaras quien es ese tan nombrado "hechicero elegido" ¿Eh? ¡Bueno! ¡No se diga mas! Esta vieja te lo dirá, ¿Como? ¿Que no estoy vieja? Ja ja, gracias mocoso... 

Los humanos poseían el poder de la determinación, sus almas prevalecían mas tiempo después de la muerte, la esencia no desaparecería tan fácilmente. De la determinación es que los humanos conseguimos la energía para utilizar magia y lanzar hechizos. Sin embargo cada tantas generaciones era elegido un mago o bruja con una determinación enorme, que fuera capaz de controlar el hechizo que la humanidad a mantenido oculto, (incluso de los mismos humanos), durante milenios. 

El poder de cambiar la historia, el poder de salvar a los caídos, el poder de... 

V O L V E R E N E L T I E M P O.

¡¿Si que suena loco no?! Puede que sea solo una leyenda pero... ¡Bueno mejor terminar la historia!

A ver, ¿Como seguía? ¡Cierto! El hechicero elegido no tenia muchos beneficios en realidad, no podía tener amo, ni debía jurar lealtad a ningún reino en particular, tampoco poseía riquezas, tierras, o... familia.

Su palabra era indiscutible, cada vez que el mago o bruja elegido daba una orden, esta tendría que ser seguida al pie de la letra, y si algunos dudaban de su extraño poder o de su cordura tendrían que ser inmediatamente expulsados de la misión. Sin embargos pocos eran los que dudaban de este, ya que sus incontables victorias en el campo de batalla y en las negociaciones lo respaldaban.

El poder se pasaba de elegido a elegido, elegido por el elegido elegido. ¡Oh lo siento! ¿Te confundí? ¡Ja! Era heredado de, tu sabes, hechicero elegido numero 1 a hechicero elegido numero 2, y este era elegido por el primero. Debía poseer una tremenda determinación y un corazón noble y puro, esas eran las reglas.

Pero puede que sea solo una leyenda niño, pero es una muy buena debo decir. Me encantaba cuando mi madre me lo contaba.

¿Quieres que te cuente otra cosa? ¡Yo creo que el elegido aun vive! Y estoy segura que el nos protegerá, nada malo pasara, el esta aquí entre nosotros viendo nuestro dolor ¡Y no se quedara quieto! El siempre te protegerá, no te preocupes... Frisk.


	2. La guerra no ha terminado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor: Para no hacer la aclaración T/N (Tu nombre) y que la lectura sea mas fluida utilizare el nombre Aldis ¡Pero usted mi querido lector puede elegir el que mas guste!

La noche llega y junto a ella el pueblo es horriblemente azotado por furiosos hombres que sostienen antorchas, cuchillos, cadenas, y... una bandera.

Siempre lo mismo, siempre... Al parecer las personas nunca se conforman, siempre quieren mas. Yo vivo en las cercanías del Monte Ebott, tierra de guerra en estos momentos. No lo entiendo del todo, pero al parecer los lideres del mundo se pelean entre si para obtener el control de este lugar. Es un punto estratégico después de todo, y algún loco podría ir e intentar liberar a los monstruos. ¡Ellos definitivamente nos harían la guerra y destrozarían! Pero, ¿Acaso no es eso lo que esta ocurriendo ahora?

No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, ya sufrí suficiente, tuve que ver como mi familia era arrancada de mis débiles brazos uno a uno. Primero mi hermana que intento resguardarnos de los bárbaros, luego mi pobre madre que se dejo capturar para distraerlos y así darnos a mi y a mi pequeño hermano la oportunidad de escapar. Y finalmente, el, que estaba terriblemente enfermo, su pequeño y frágil cuerpo no pudo soportar las corridas, el frió y el miedo.

Estoy sola, pero no me voy a quebrar. No pude protegerlos por ser tan débil, así que seré fuerte. Incluso si todo esta oscuro, incluso si el terrible dolor me asfixia, yo voy a seguir adelante. Aun hay familias que necesitan ser protegidas, si mi vida no vale nada, por lo menos la utilizare para ayudar a los demás. ¡Definitivamente no voy a perder!

Todas las ciudades alrededor del Monte Ebott estan conectadas entre si por una ruta, esta estaba hasta el tope de gente que intentaba huir y hombres que aprovechaban el revuelo para hacer fechorías. Y yo, que estaba sola, sucia y cansada, sin nada que comer ni lugar a donde ir, no encontré ayuda. La gente estaba demasiado desesperada y todo lo que recibía eran empujones e insultos. Entre eso vi a un hombre joven robando de la bolsa de los demás, y en mi mente solo aparecieron dos opciones:

*Seguir suplicando ayuda. *Robar lo que necesito.

Tome la decisión dolorosamente rápido.

Me escabullí entre la muchedumbre y empece a tantear bolsos y carretas. Tome "prestado" cinco grandes pedazos de pan, un queso, una capa harapienta y unas botas. Antes de salir corriendo para adentrarme en las profundidades del bosque al costado de la ruta, una luz apunto a mi ojo izquierdo, al darme la vuelta note que era el reflejo de una filosa daga, dude, y la tome. Nunca se sabe cuando se necesita, y vaya que no sabia que tan pronto la usaría...

 

Los días transcurrían y el atardecer marcaba la hora en la que debía salir de mi escondite para buscar alimentos y objetos de utilidad, estaba acostumbrada a escabullirme y ser silenciosa, tuve que aprenderlo huyendo con mi pequeña familia.

En el medio del bosque me encontré con un gran campamento, parece que era de un grupo de ataque, mi estomago gruñía con fuerza. Después de engullir los panes y el queso, hace casi una semana que no probaba bocado de comida. Mi cordura flaqueo y mis piernas empezaron a moverse en dirección a la concentración. Encontré bastante rápido una pequeña carpa con varias bolsas en su interior, si no era comida, por lo menos hallaría algo de utilidad. Pero la suerte no me sonreía hace tiempo y esta noche tampoco, un hombre robusto salio de la nada y me tomo por el cuello:

-Mocosa, eres bastante atrevida eh. ¡¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya?! ¡Estúpidos aldeanos, aun no entienden que su destino es morir, ninguno de ustedes sobrevivirá!

-¡Hey Chombo! ¡¿Que rayos sucede ahi?!

-Me encontré a esta mocosa husmeando en el arsenal. Deberíamos degollarla delante de los demás aldeanos y colgar su cabeza en una estaca. ¡Así sabrán cual es su destino!

-Siempre tan descriptivo Chombo. Oye, ¿No crees que es bastante linda? Hace tiempo que no nos divertimos.

-Je... Tienes razón. ¡Escucha maldita mocosita, harás todo lo que te digo! Nos divertiremos un rato, y si te portas bien... ¡¿Quien sabe?! Tal vez te deje vivir.

El apestoso aliento del colosal hombre que me sostenía por el cuello azotaba mi cara, mientras lo escuchaba, mis piernas temblaban, lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y estoy segura que mi cara era el pánico en persona. En mi mente se abrían las opciones:

*ACTUAR: Si te dejas hacer, tal vez te deje vivir y regreses al escondite.

*ATACAR: Clavar la daga que llevas oculta en tus harapos a su pecho.

Cerre los ojos fuertemente y decidí dejarlo hacer lo que quería.-Buena elección niña- Dijo el tal Chombo,-Ja, que cruel eres, aunque sea no la ilusiones.-Susurro el hombre detrás de el, y en ese momento, fue como si todo se volviera blanco, lo siguiente que vi fue mi filosa arma clavada en el torso del gigantesco hombre, y este con una cara de horror absoluto.

-Maldición, ¡Chombo! ¡Chombo! Recuéstate, todo estará bien, quédate quieto. ¡Maldita puta!

El segundo hombre saco un cuchillo de los costados de su pantalón, se lanzo encima de mi logrando que cayéramos al suelo, justo cuando estaba por clavar el arma blanca en mi garganta un silbido corto el aire, y el atacante cayo muerto. Derrepente me sentía como la persona mas fuerte del mundo y sin pensar lance el cadáver hacia un costado y me dirigí al moribundo Chombo para arrancarle mi daga de su pecho.

-¡Niña!

Ignore aquel llamado y empece a correr a la salida del campamento.

-¡Niña! ¡Espera!

Cuando estaba a unos quince metros de la salida vi a un hombre saltando hacia mi, no se como, logre esquivarlo y asestarle una cuchillada en el proceso.

-¡Cuidado!

Y un segundo hombre que no logre ver a tiempo lanzo una especie de hacha hacia mi.

Pero todo seguía igual. No había muerto.

-Que rayos... ¡Suéltame!

-¡Niña cuidado! ¡Sígueme!

Y sin darme oportunidad un joven hombre con armadura empezó a arrastrarme a un camino frondoso a través del bosque. Un segundo después, gritos de hombres se alzaron en la noche. Una guerra en el campamento, era una emboscada.

Llegamos a un claro en el bosque, y el hombre me soltó permitiéndome tomar un respiro. Yo desconfiadamente me aleje a la punta opuesta de donde el se encontraba.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Que quieres?

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu salvador niña. Ja, se que debes estar asustada, pero déjame decirte que fue muy valiente lo que acabas de hacer.

-No es valiente, lo hice porque necesitaba comer...-Susurre asustada.

-Dicen que en las adversidades aparecen los verdaderos héroes. Y ellos salen de cualquier lugar. Te vi asesinar a uno de ellos.

-Y eso me convierte en una asesina.

-¡No! Eso te convierte en una heroína, ellos están aquí para asesinar a todos, ancianos, niños, mujeres y hombres. No tienen piedad, no tienen corazón. Son hombres vacíos , lo único que quieren es poder. Poder para matar.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?- Susurre introvertida por la actitud del hombre frente a mi.

-Somos los rebeldes. Los lideres de este país nos están dejando morir, los aldeanos tienen demasiado miedo para pelear. ¡Nosotros hacemos justicia por mano propia! Somos:

A S E S I N O S

Mi garganta se seco, ni una palabra salio de mi labios. Yo sabia quienes eran ellos, cuando estaba aun con mi familia se rumoreaba de un grupo de asesinos de élite que masacraba a los grupos de bárbaros que venían a invadir. Sin embargo también mataban aldeanos que se negaban a darles objetos y alimentos, lo que querían lo tomaban a la fuerza. No eran tan diferentes de los hombres que venían a hacer la guerra, unos decían querer asesinarnos y los otros no. Pero eran palabras de la boca para afuera, sus acciones no coincidían con sus discursos, eran rebeldes que no protegían a nadie mas que si mismos, si no eras uno de ellos, morías.

-No me mires así muchachita, dime, ¿Estas sola?

-S-si... M-mi familia fue ...-Y en se momento mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Oh se por lo que has pasado, todos hemos pasado por eso alguna vez. Mira, tengo una propuesta para ti, veo que tienes un gran potencial, y a nosotros nos falta gente. Podemos entrenarte, habrá riesgos por supuesto pero, estarás acompañada. ¡No te dejaremos atrás!

Las palabras que quería oír salían de sus labios como borbotones de agua. No quería estar sola, no quería seguir sufriendo mi agonía en la soledad, por lo menos si me sentía débil, ellos me resguardarían, y dijo que me enseñarían a pelear...

*ACTUAR:

*Negarte y salir corriendo. *Aceptar su propuesta.

Otra vez, tome la decisión dolorosamente rápido.

-Buena elección, ¡Dime tu nombre pequeña!- Dijo mientras me tendía una mano.

-Aldis.-Respondí.


	3. ¡Nosotros somos asesinos!

-¡Somos asesinos de la maldad, del pecado, de la injusticia, del hambre! Caballeros enviados a proteger...

En una mañana bastante ajetreada en el campamento, se podía escuchar de fondo entre los sonidos de hombres y mujeres transportando cosas, el discurso del sacerdote Pecro. El es un hombre de unos 50 años con bastante experiencia en el campo del exorcismos y magia enfocada en el campo de la valentía. Estaba preparando mentalmente, con un efusivo discurso de los suyos, a los nuevos integrantes del grupo, que estaban a punto de ser puestos a prueba en el bosque de entrenamiento. Ellos eran veinte jóvenes de un pueblo rural ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad que rodeaba el monte Ebott. Las guerrillas habían llegado mucho mas lejos de lo que imaginabamos, muchos pueblos fueron azotados por las batallas entre invasores y rebeldes. Innumerables jóvenes no dudaron en pedir ser incluidos en nuestro grupo de resistencia, buscando así una manera de vengar a sus familias y amigos caídos.

Ya había pasado un año y medio desde el comienzo de todo esto, poco a poco los canales de comunicación internacionales fueron revelando la verdad de la sangrienta guerra que se llevaba a cabo en nuestro país. En un principio los invasores con astucia y apoyo de una potencia mundial lograron cortar de raíz todos los medios de comunicación de la ciudad y alrededores, el Internet y el teléfono, ya sean celulares como fijos habían sido inutilizados interfiriendo directamente en las empresas proveedoras, y los satélites de televisión también fueron atacados. Estábamos completamente desorientados. Algo de lo que eramos completamente dependientes fue arrebatado de nuestra manos. Nadie sabia que hacer, incluso varias partes de la ciudad capital de Ebbot, como era llamada, se encontraban sin suministro de electricidad. Como era de esperarse, el caos y el pánico reino. En un principio lograron mantener oculta la noticia de la guerra, sin embargo nuestro grupo logro interferir directamente en un satélite y mostrar por televisión directa a todos los países limítrofes y el resto de nuestro país, un vídeo de auxilio contando lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo y todos trataban encubrir.

Internacionalmente esto causo un vuelco total en la "paz" que existía entre las potencias mundiales. Con los años que habían pasado desde que los monstruos fueron sellados, ahora para la mayoría eran criaturas que vivían solamente en las películas de ficción, sin embargo los lideres de cada país sabían la verdad. Pero tampoco conocían TODA la verdad.

La iglesia se encargo de enterrar la mayor parte de la historia con una limpieza total. ¡Que astutos! Los lideres del vaticano tenían una pila de expedientes, como me gusta decirlo a mi, re contra super archi mega confidenciales con un extra de "te mataremos a ti, y a todos tus seres queridos si algo de esto sale de aquí" que incluso ni tu madre entrometida podría terminar de enterarse toda la verdad.

Por suerte para mi, que ya llevo un año y tres meses con estos chicos, ya me he enterado de bastantes cosas, sin embargo la historia de la humanidad y sus pleitos consigo misma no era de mi gusto personal. Sin embargo, el estudio del alma humana y la magia si que me encantaba. ¡Es completamente fascinante! Esto por supuesto también era confidencial, la magia para el resto del mundo solo podía ocurrir en "Harry Potter". ¡Cuanto nos habían ocultado la realidad! Igualmente, ser mago o bruja no es tan sencillo como parece, solo puede utilizar magia gente con un gran poder de alma, acompañado de un gran maestro, mediante entrenamiento constante y agotador. Muy pocos eran los que lograban cumplir todos los requisitos. Dejame explayarme en el tema.

Empecemos de cero.

El alma es la culminación de todo nuestro ser, toda nuestra esencia se encuentra en ella. El poder de alma, es la energía que libera nuestra esencia vital. Magia, es una manera de canalizar esa energía y utilizarla para nuestro beneficio. Y los hechizos son una forma mas especifica de magia. Dependiendo el tipo de magia que poseemos, los hechizos que podemos usar varían.

Nuestra alma libera energía mediante nuestros sentimientos, y esto, al igual que nuestro cuerpo se consigue con entrenamiento. Pero, te preguntaras ¿Como entrenas tu alma? Bueno es sencillo y complicado a la vez. Cuando nuestros sentimientos nos desbordas al punto de hacer sangrar las palmas de las manos con nuestras uñas, de llorar hasta marearnos, de reír hasta que nuestro estomago duele y sentimos ganas de vomitar, de gritar de dolor e impotencia hasta que nuestra garganta sangra, el alma humana libera energía y logra superar el limite que tiene impuesto de nacimiento, ya que los sentimientos que tenemos en ese instante nos desbordan hasta el punto de no poder mas. El alma es sabia, y al verse desbordada de energía, en vez de romperse, empieza a liberarla. Y lograr esto, como te imaginaras, conlleva numerosos encuentros con el dolor.

Y eso es perfecto. ¡Porque aquí lo tenemos todo!, gente que perdió hogar, familia y amigos que, en vez de rendirse, siguió adelante logrando así superar esa barrera auto impuesta, consiguiendo poder de alma.

Ahora bien, no es como que podemos elegir tooodooo en esta vida. Dependiendo de cada persona, la magia y los hechizos que puede utilizar son diferentes.

Existen ocho tipo de almas sin contar las corrompidas, estas tienen un color característico y les corresponde un atributo diferente de la personalidad humana, ademas de un tipo de magia en particular, estas son:

\- Amabilidad(verde): Se enfoca en la defensa. Las personas con este tipo de alma son muy buscadas por los hechiceros de élite como estudiantes, ya que pueden utilizar magia tanto de sanación como escudos para la protección.

-Justicia(amarillo): Se especializa en el apoyo y los ataques de alto rango. Su magia les permite lanzar proyectiles desde un punto muy lejano al objetivo.

-Valentía(naranja): Su punto fuerte son los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Infligen alto daño al enemigo ya sea con partes de su cuerpo o con armas reforzadas con magia.

-Perseverancia(morado): Son buenos tanques, y pueden abrirse paso en casi cualquier terreno. Los magos y brujas de esta categoría son los primeros en explorar terrenos nuevos, ya que se deshacen fácilmente de cualquier trampa mágica puesta por el enemigo.

-Integridad(azul): Son mayormente corredores, los obstáculos mágicos en el camino no son nada para estos hechiceros. Saltan y brincan escabulléndose fácilmente entre el enemigo. Utilizan magia de inmovilizacion, limitando así los movimientos del contrario. Esto hace mucho mas fácil la tarea de todo el equipo. Sin embargo no pueden utilizar ataques que infligen daño directo.

-Paciencia(aguamarina): Son nuestros ingeniosos hechiceros a cargo de la creación de trampas. Su magia les permite crear numerosas trampas en el campo de batalla, estas podrían parecer inofensivas pero si no se toma el camino correcto son muy mortíferas y efectivas.

-Determinación(rojo): Las personas con este tipo de alma son las mas buscadas, pueden absorber cualquier tipo de magia, y utilizarla, lo que los convierte en una especie de "hechiceros universales". Sin embargo son los mas raros y muy pocos la poseen.

-Locura(marrón): Normalmente se piensa que este es un atributo negativo, sin embargo, es neutro. Alguien con este tipo de alma puede ser bueno o malo, indiferentemente de que este loco. La característica de esta alma es que 1 de 100000 nace así, la mayoría las personas con este tipo de atributo nació con uno diferente, que luego cambio a otro, y luego volvió a cambiar, porque en lo mas profundo de su ser jamas encontró su verdadera esencia. Un dato curioso es que al igual que los colores de una pintura cuando son mezclados, las tonalidades de las almas cuando son mezcladas dan como resultado marrón. Son seres peligrosos, porque, bueno... ¡Están como una puta cabra! Y al igual que la determinación, pueden usar cualquier tipo de magia, pero no pueden absorberla. Este tipo de alma es mas común que la roja pero ningún hechicero desea a una de estas personas como discípulo ya que son muy volubles y poco controlables.

Normalmente un equipo de hechiceros completo debe poseer dos miembros de cada tipo de alma. Con la cantidad de sacerdotes que integran nuestro grupo, mas la gran cantidad de jóvenes que cada día se esta uniendo, es cuestión de tiempo para que ganemos esta guerra. Estamos mas preparados que ellos, y no perderemos.


	4. Alma determinada.

Durante uno de los tantos recorridos que hacíamos entre los pueblo para verificar si había gente herida necesitada de atención medica, me encontré con un pequeño niño claramente traumatizado, lastimado y muerto de hambre. El estaba acobachado entre unos cimientos rotos, cuando me vio mirarlo, se escabullo lejos de mi vista.   
-Irina, ya vuelvo. Me pareció ver un niño por allá- Dije señalando la dirección en que el muchachito huyó.  
-De acuerdo Aldis. Ten los ojos bien abiertos, si pasa algo manda un aviso. ¡El resto preste atención! Sigamos según lo planeado. Nos encontramos aquí en 40 minutos, los curanderos estén atentos. ¡Vamos!-

Mientras todos se separaban por diferentes caminos para buscar heridos, yo corrí hacia el lugar donde vi a aquel pequeño correr. No me costo demasiado encontrarlo, no tenia energías como para seguir huyendo.   
Verlo fue casi doloroso, sus ojos rojos del llanto, su pequeño cuerpo lastimado de pies a cabeza, estaba bajo de peso y asustado, me recordó un poco a mi misma año y medio atrás...  
-Pequeño, mi nombre es Aldis. Escúchame, se que estas asustado pero, yo no vengo a hacerte daño. Vine a ayudarte, ven... Dame tu mano.- hablaba muy bajo, casi en un susurro, para no arriesgarme a asustar a ese niño mas de lo que ya a estaba. Sin embargo, me sorprendí gratamente cuando el tomo mi mano. Normalmente, rescatar niños es incluso mas difícil que a los adultos, ya que ellos no quieren ser tocados debido a los traumas que la guerra trajo consigo. Entran en un estado de desconfianza absoluta del que es complicado sacarlos.

-Muy bien pequeño, dime ¿Como te llamas?-  
-...- El no contesto. Pero tomo mi mano con fuerza.  
-Esta bien, no tienes porque hablar. Pero es importante que sepas que no te haré daño, soy de un grupo de personas que se encarga de cuidar a gente como tu y tu familia, de los malos que vinieron de afuera a atacar. Estamos buscando gente lastimada para curarlos. ¿Sabes si hay alguien por aquí que necesite ayuda?- En realidad, la mayoría de las cosas que le decía eran para apaciguar un poco su nerviosismo, podía sentir por la mano que sostenía como temblaba.  
Seguí relatandole cosas de mi equipo, de lo que hacíamos, de que yo también había perdido mucha gente valiosa. Le di un poco de comida que llevaba en mi mochila y agua fresca. Poco a poco sentí como estaba menos tenso a medida que yo seguía hablando, sin embargo el aun no había dicho ni una palabra. Ya era hora de la reorganización del grupo así que le dije al pequeño:  
-Tengo que volver con mis amigos. ¿Vendrás conmigo?- extendí mi mano otra vez en señal de que la tomara para seguirme. El lentamente tomo la mano que le ofrecí y juntos a paso tranquilo nos dirigimos con el resto del grupo.   
Lo que mas me impactaba de todo esto es, que a pesar de las cosas que este niño de no mas de 12 años seguramente ha vivido, sostenía nuestro apretón con fuerza mientras caminaba recto y en su mirada brillaba la determinación de vivir.


	5. Separados.

-¿Y quieres que te cuente otra cosa? ¡Yo creo que el elegido aun vive! Y el nos protegerá, nada malo pasara, el esta aquí entre nosotros viendo nuestro dolor. ¡Y no se quedara quieto! El siempre te protegerá, no te preocupes... Frisk. Dije al pequeño niño dándole un beso en la frente.  
-Buenas noches Al.  
-Buenas noches enanito.- susurre cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

Hace 8 meses ya que el pequeño Frisk esta con nosotros, fue duro pero con amor y paciencia el pequeñin fue abriendo cada vez mas su corazón hasta poder hablar fluidamente. Bueno... Fluidamente es un decir. ¡El es super callado! Con la que mas habla es conmigo, pero presta atención a todo lo que le dicen los demás y siempre da dos o tres palabras como respuesta.   
Con el tiempo nos hicimos realmente cercanos, como era de esperarse su familia había fallecido y el se encontraba solo desde hacia un mes antes de que yo lo llevara conmigo.   
Cuando los sacerdotes del grupo lo vieron se quedaron de a cuadros. Yo no entendía una puta mierda, y me exasperaba no saber porque miraban al pequeño Frisk con esa cara de sorpresa cuchicheando entre ellos. Esa misma noche luego de que termine de curar, asear, y hacer dormir al niño, me citaron a una reunión con los maestros.  
-¡Hola Pepe!  
Dije a Pecro haciendo que el refunfuñara por el apodo que utilizaba.  
-Aldis, siéntate por favor. Tenemos algunas cosas que comentarte.  
Hablo Valeriano, quien es el maestro de los hechiceros con atributo de amabilidad.  
En total eramos veintiún personas reunidas alrededor de una mesa, catorce pertenecían a mi equipo y los otros siete eran maestros de diferentes atributos.  
-Bueno, supongo que hablaremos acerca de la inspección de hoy ¿No es cierto?- dijo Irina, la líder de nuestro escuadrón, alma paciente.  
-Si, entre otras cosas, pero quisiéramos hablar primero de algo que estuvimos debatiendo entre nosotros.  
Quien hablaba ahora era Silom un anciano que a pesar de parecer un viejo decrepito, es un habilidoso sacerdote especializado en magia de integridad.Un maldito escurridizo que siempre nos ponía palos en la rueda durante el entrenamiento. Ja, ¿A quien quiero engañar? Es la ostia.  
Todos estábamos expectantes a ver que se traían entre manos los viejos.   
Al notar que tenia toda nuestra atención, Silom continuo hablando:  
-Es sobre el niño que Aldis ha traído aquí.  
Yo me tense al instante, muchas cosas negativas pasaron por mi mente, sin embargo sentí la mano de Irina en mi regazo en señal de que me calmara. Ella si que me leía como un libro abierto, me relaje un poco ante el cálido tacto de mi compañera.  
-¿Que pasa con el?- dije expectante.  
-Su alma... Es roja, y supongo que saben lo que significa eso.

Todos nos quedamos petrificados en el asiento. ¡Ja! Ahora entendía el porque de la cara de los ancianos cuando vieron al niño por primera vez. 

No todos son capaces de ver las almas de los demás. De nuestro escuadrón Irina era la única que había aprendido a leerlas, y solo de vez en cuando podia reunir la concentración necesaria para lograr verla por un pequeño instante. Los sacerdotes, sumamente experimentados, las podían ver con facilidad.

-Determinación...- susurramos unos cuantos.

-Exactamente, es sumamente raro ver un alma con tal atributo, e incluso su poder de alma es bastante alto, lo que implica que ha tenido que superar difíciles obstáculos.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, era difícil para nosotros, verse a uno mismo reflejado en el niño era inevitable.  
-¿Que haremos?- quien hablaba era alguien de mi escuadrón.

-Bueno, poco a poco debemos hacer que empiece a abrirse, y en cuanto este un poco mejor le enseñaremos algo de magia básica para que sepa defenderse. El es aun muy pequeño. Tal vez si decide seguir este camino algún día decida convertirse en un mago poderoso. Mientras tanto lo cuidaremos y sera uno mas. ¿Alguien en contra?

-...

-Bien, sigamos con otro tema...

*****

¡Vaya! Como pasa el tiempo.  
El pequeños Frisk era una monada entrenando. Yo me encargaba de su rutina diaria, y no es que quiera alardear pero... ¡Menuda suerte la profesora que le toco al crio!  
Ya hacia dos años y medio que me encontraba con los rebeldes, ocho meses con Frisk a mi lado. El era muy astuto e inteligente a pesar de ser tan callado, se tenia bien guardado lo mejor.   
La capacitación que el recibía era un poco de todo, pero estaba específicamente dirigida a esquivar, y protegerse, ya que a su corta edad no podíamos presionarlo demasiado, ni tampoco queríamos. El debía disfrutar un poco de su infancia así que nos esforzábamos bastante en que nunca se sintiera solo y se divirtiera lo máximo posible. ¡Eramos una gran familia después de todo!

Sin embargo esa nube de felicidad en la que vivíamos y cooperábamos como una familia feliz se derrumbo en tan solo una noche.

Mientras dormíamos, escuchamos las campanas de los vigilantes nocturnos avisando que enemigos estaban al acecho, salimos instantáneamente todos preparados para armar la agrupación con nuestros respectivos compañeros y salir al ataque, sin embargo grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando descubrimos que el enemigo ya estaba dentro de la base.  
Gritos, golpes, ruidos metálicos, construcciones cayendo a pedazos, la sangre de nuestros compañeros, la sangre de nuestros enemigos, todo en un instante.

-¡¡Irina!! ¡¡Irina!!-

Gritaba yo entre el caos.  
-¡¡Aldis!! ¡¡Aquí estamos!!  
Irina que no solo era mi líder, sino también compañera y amiga llego corriendo a mi con Frisk entre sus brazos cubierto por una gruesa manta.  
-¡Llévate a Frisk a un lugar seguro!  
Iba a quejarme diciendo que no quería dejarla sola, sin embargo recapacité rápidamente.   
Ella era la líder, debía dirigir al escuadrón, no podía desaparecer en un momento como este. Frisk no podía quedarse bajo ningún concepto en medio de este caos, y yo era la única capaz de protegernos a ambos sin necesidad de mas gente para el apoyo.  
Luego de mirarnos fijamente durante tres segundos como si quisiéramos decirnos mil cosas antes de separarnos, tome a Frisk de los brazos de Irina y salí corriendo al interior del bosque.

Cuando Irina se dio la vuelta luego de colocar a Frisk en los brazos de su amiga escuchó:  
-Volveré, mantente viva hasta entonces por favor... Hermana.

El interior del bosque era un campo de batalla, varios grupos de hechiceros y no hechiceros combatían entre si distribuidos por varias partes del lugar, al parecer el enemigo estaba bien preparado. Por lo que veía mientras corría y esquivaba ataques y obstáculos, su numero de hombres nos superaba. Pero estábamos bien entrenados, no perderíamos.  
Mientras huia, acomode a Frisk en mi pecho pidiéndole que se sostuviera con fuerza a mis hombros, aproveche que no llamábamos la atención y empece a derribar enemigos distraídos. Lanzaba cuchillas a una alta velocidad y con una impecable precisión desde las sombras. Al estar en constante movimiento no eramos blanco fácil.  
A pesar de seguir huyendo no veía mas que bárbaros que seguían y seguían apareciendo. Tuve que dirigirme cuesta arriba, hacia la cima del monte Ebbot.   
-Atención escuadron 5B lider caido, tome posición segundo al mando. Repito ¡Tome posición segundo al mando! Los escuadrones siguen cayendo. ¡Resistan!

De mi intercomunicador salían esas palabras que me dejaban completamente helada. 5B, mi escuadrón... Irina... Y, me necesitaban, yo era la segunda al mando.

-¡Atención escuadrón 5B! ¡Aquí Aldis! ¡Estoy a un kilómetro de distancia! Tomen posición de estrella dos A, ¡Ya estoy regresando a base!  
Utilizando magia por supuesto, podía recorrer largos tramos de camino en cortos periodos de tiempo. Concentre mi poder y lo mas rápido que pude seguí avanzando cuesta arriba, cuando me encontré muy alejada del epicentro de la batalla baje a Frisk y lo mire fijamente, tomando su cara entre mis manos me puse a su altura y chocando nuestras frentes le dije:

-¡Frisk! ¡Nuestros amigos me necesitan con ellos ahora mismo! ¡Aquí estarás seguro! ¡Si ves a alguien que no sea yo, cualquier persona, ocultate! Yo volveré por ti te lo juro. Somos familia, y siempre estamos juntos aquí- dije golpeando con fuerza mi corazón- ¿De acuerdo? 

Frisk asintió con una mirada cargada de determinación, el no era tonto, sabia bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, y aun así se mantenía sereno y estoico. Por dios amaba a este niño.

-¡¡Volveré por ti cuando todo acabe!! Ocultate bien y cuídate. ¡Te quiero!  
Grite alejándome corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, y escuche como el me contestaba un "¡Yo también!¡Cuídate!" con una voz llena de seguridad y miedo al mismo tiempo. 

Esa fue la ultima vez que vi a mi pequeño Frisk.

En la cima del monte Ebott,  
entre los arboles y ramas,   
un pequeño Frisk cae distraído a una extraña cueva.  
Una cama de flores amarillas lo recibió al despertar.  
Al no encontrar manera de salir de aquel pozo, decidió avanzar y adentrarse a la cueva.  
Lleno de determinación emprendió camino,  
a la aventura mas grande y difícil de su vida.


	6. ¿El fin de la guerra?

Bombas explotaban haciendo que mis oídos sangren, las figuras de mis compañeros siendo degollados frente a mis ojos, una larga y sangrienta batalla para la que aun no estábamos preparados. Mis brazos fueron cortados de cuajo cuando finalmente un golpe en mi nuca acabo con el infernal dolor.

Desperté agitada de mi sueño, moviendo frenéticamente mis brazos y abriendo la boca intentando llenar mis pulmones de la mayor cantidad de aire posible. Estos sueños eran bastantes recurrentes, sin embargo, no eran solo eso.  
Hacia tres meses que la guerra había terminado. Nosotros los rebeldes, encabezados por los siete sacerdotes maestros y yo como líder de escuadrones, ganamos la batalla final arrasando con absolutamente todos los enemigos, y sin ningún aliado caído. Luego de esto empezamos a recibir ayuda del resto del país y también internacionalmente, poco a poco los sobrevivientes fueron regresando a sus hogares o siendo re ubicados en lugares mas seguros.  
Ahora mismo, yo me encontraba en Marsi, un pueblo bastante grande ubicado entre ciudad capital de Ebott y el monte del mismo nombre. Los canales de comunicación ya habían sido restablecidos y lentamente las ciudades circundantes a la capital empezaron a ser habitadas nuevamente. Muchos que lo habían perdido todo e hicieron lazos con otros refugiados decidieron reunirse a vivir en un mismo lugar. Ese también era mi caso, la mayoría de mi ex escuadrón 5B, así como también varias personas que si bien no eran soldados, convivían con nosotros y realizaban otras tareas en la base, se junto en este pueblo para comenzar una nueva vida.

La ultima gran batalla ocurrió dos semanas después del fatídico día en que fuimos emboscados y me separe de Frisk. Cuando volví por el, no pude encontrarlo por ninguna parte, ni siquiera halle rastro de su cadáver. Por lo tanto aun mantengo la esperanza de que el este vivo, y diariamente recorro el monte Ebott en busca de mi niño perdido.

Irina no murió el día de la emboscada, por suerte solo recibió heridas que con tiempo y buenos cuidados habían dejado un par de cicatrices como recordatorio. Ahora ella y su hermano de quince años llamado Lean eran mis vecinos y pasábamos los días en paz juntos. Ademas de su hermano Irina también vivía con un pequeñín de once años llamado Alex que era el hijo de unos vecinos de ella antes de la guerra. ¡Vaya que era paciencia! Esos dos siempre causaban problemas en el pueblo, sin embargo sus bromas siempre lograban sonsacar una sonrisa a cualquiera que se los cruzara.  
-¡Aldis! ¿Estas allí prima?  
Alex tocaba a la puerta de mi casa con insistencia, yo le prometí que hoy lo llevaría conmigo a mi recorrido diario por el monte Ebott.  
-¡Alex! No seas tan pesado, deja a Aldis despegar la cara de la almohada.  
Alex y Lean reían a carcajadas, desde el descanso de mi puerta podía oír a Irina regañándolos como era costumbre.   
-¡Hola renacuajos! ¿Tienen todo listo para salir?

-¡Siii!- aullaron los mas jóvenes.  
-Mi dios, no entiendo como no se les acaban las energías.-hablo mi amiga.  
-Y yo no se como tu puedes escucharlos cada mañana y seguir estando cuerda.  
-¡Oyee!- Se quejaron los niños.  
Tome una mochila que ya tenia preparada para la "excursión" y nos encaminamos todos juntos a la ruta que nos llevaba cuesta arriba en el monte.

-Oye Aldis ¿Te enteraste algo mas acerca de el temblor que hubo en el monte Ebott hace cuadro días?  
-No la verdad que no.-respondí a mi ex compañera de escuadrón- Pero considerando que siempre ando por ahí, no he visto nada fuera de común. Y tampoco hay alerta de movimiento sísmico, así que tal vez fue un derrumbe en la cima, o algo por el estilo.  
-Es probable, tal vez se detono alguna trampa vieja hecha de magia y causo la caida de algunas rocas-dijo Lean tratando de encontrar posibles respuestas al extraño suceso.

Aun quedaban en el monte muchas trampas activas de la guerra, por lo tanto yo lentamente empece en mis recorridos, a trazar las rutas seguras a la cima del monte, desactivando las trampas que me encontraba en el camino.   
Al llegar a un área donde existían dos posibilidades de rutas seguras en las que seguir el pequeño Alex dijo:

-¡Ustedes dos vayan por allá, y Aldis y yo iremos por acá!  
-¿Que? ¡¿Por que vamos a separarnos?!-gruño Lean.  
-¡Por que de esa manera sera mas divertido, y recorreremos mas terreno al mismo tiempo!-dijo inflando el pecho, el pequeño niño a mi lado.  
Irina y yo nos dirigimos una mirada y aprobamos la idea del menor. Mientras una de nosotras estuviera ahí para cuidarlos no había peligro.  
-De acuerdo. Nos vemos en el área marcada en la que se juntan ambas rutas. ¡Vean nuestros traseros perdedores!-dije divertida.  
-¡Hey! ¡¿En que momento esto se convirtió en una carrera?!-nos grito Lean a los lejos.  
-¡Ya verán quien es la reina de la montaña inútiles!-ladro con emoción Irina.  
-Oh dios hermana. ¿Como puede ser que tu seas la adulta responsable?

Mientras caminaba a paso firme a través de los arboles, un Alex emocionado grito hacia mi con fervor:  
-¡Aldiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! ¡Aaaaldiiiiiis! ¡Mira lo que encontré! ¡Es genial!  
-Que rayos, mas vale que sea oro con ese alboroto que estas arman...-  
(Eso no es oro...) Pense.  
Abrí mis ojos y me eche para atrás ante la imagen de lo que mi primo de corazón había encontrado entre los arbustos.  
-Alex... Eso no... Espera ¡¿Que haces?!  
-Ja Ja Ja. Cambia esa cara prima ¡No es de verdad! Es solo un juguete. Para las fiestas como halloween mis amigos siempre jugaban con estos. Y muchos los usaban para decorar sus casa.-dijo agitando en forma de saludo el brazo del "muñeco".  
-¿Tu crees que es solo un juguete? Parece bastante real...

-¡Oh mi pobre Aldis sin infancia! Esta completamente limpio, sin rastros de sangre ni carne humana ¡Y tiene ropa!   
(Nadie estaría tan enfermo como para ponerle ropa a uno de verdad...Creo.)  
-Je je... Si es cierto, ademas, los de verdad no son tan blancos.-dije al niño.  
-Aldiiiis ¿Me ayudas a llevarlo a casa?  
-¡¿Que coño?! Ja ja ¡¿Quieres que le de un infarto a Irina?!  
-Vamos prima, por favor-dijo esto poniendo la cara de cachorro mojado mas profesional del mundo.

-De acuerdo esta bien... Ayúdame a ponerlo sobre mi espalda.

De esta manera seguimos nuestro camino con el nuevo juguete de Alex a cuestas.  
Un interesante esqueleto...


	7. Sans el esqueleto.

Era la tarde siguiente al recorrido que realizamos a través del monte Ebott, yo me encontraba en el patio delantero de mi casa, bebiendo té helado junto a Irina. A lo lejos vi al pequeño Alex corriendo hacia nosotras.  
-¡Prima! ¡Prima! ¡Sans está, Sans est...!  
El niño empezo a sollozar descontroladamente mientras intentaba explicarnos lo ocurrido.  
-¡¿Que paso Alex?! ¿Alguien se lastimo?-dijo Irina con tono preocupado.  
-Sans... Los niños... Lanzaron... Rompieron...  
El llanto de Alex no nos dejaba entender cual era la situación. Tenia hipó, y las lagrimas caían a chorros de sus ojos.   
Acune al pequeñuelo entre mis brazos y empecé a mecerlo suavemente para calmarlo un poco. Él cerro fuertemente sus ojos y respiro hondo un par de veces intentando controlarse, una vez que noté que estaba mas estable le susurre:  
-Habla tranquilo Alex, verte asi nos preocupa mucho. Dime que ocurrió, así tu prima y yo sabremos como actuar.  
-Unos chicos lastimaron a Sans-dijo mientras aun gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.  
-¿Y quien es Sans?-   
(No conozco a ningún niño de por aquí con ese nombre.) Pensé.   
-El esqueleto... Sniff.  
Irina y yo dimos un suspiro de alivió.  
(Sólo es ese juguete.)  
-¿El de ayer?  
-Si, se llama Sans...   
-Oh ya veo. ¿Qué le pasó?  
-Julia, Erik y Tomy le lanzaron, sniff, una... Ughhh sniff piedra  
-¿Y qué mas?   
-¡No lo puedo levantar!   
-Ya entiendo, es bastante pesado... No te procupes ¡Tu super prima ira a rescatarlo!  
Dije inflando el pecho con orgullo, señalandome a mi misma con el pulgar.  
-¿Osea que vendra Irina?  
-¡Oye mocoso! ¡¿Antes llorabas como un bebe y ahora te burlas de mi?!   
Le hice algunas cosquillas al niño logrando sacarle algunas risitas.   
-Iri, ya volvemos. ¡Nos vemos!  
Dije tomando a Alex de la mano empezando a caminar.  
-¡No lleguen tarde para la cena!

-Oh santo cielos...  
-¡Sans! ¡Aquí estoy! Traje a mi prima para que te ayude. ¡Todo va a estar bien!  
(Vaya que se encariño... Dijo que le lanzaron una piedra pero, ¡Esta tirado junto a una enorme roca!)  
-¿Cómo exactamente tus amiguitos lograron tirarle esa gigantesca cosa encima?  
-¡Ellos lo encontraron en casa y se lo llevaron! Cuando los encontré aquí, estaban fabricado una especie de catapulta casera y usaban a Sans como blanco...  
-Si que tienen energía... Que pereza hacer una catapulta a mano.  
-¡Son unos inmaduros! ¡Les dije que no se acercaran más a él! Incluso... Ughh sniff-empezó a llorar de nuevo- ¡Lo rompieron!  
Caminé al lugar donde se encontraba tirado el esqueleto y noté que en su cráneo había una pequeña grieta.  
(Si le dieron en ese lugar, con el peso de esta roca deberían haber partido el cráneo en dos. Vaya que es resistente...)  
-Ven mi niño- dije arrodillándome y tomando al joven entre mis brazos- Yo curare a Sans ¿Si? Deja de llorar, ¡Él va a estar como nuevo luego de que lo repare! Incluso querrá romperse la cabeza otra vez.  
Alex empezó a reír suavemente, acaricie su cabeza con delicadeza y me dispuse a llevar al esqueleto a casa.  
-Prima, por favor deja que el se quede en tu casa...  
-¿Por?  
Pregunte con cara sorprendida. No creía que aquel niño quisiera estar separado de su juguete mas de dos horas.  
-Porque a pesar de haberle dicho a los demás que no volvieran a acercarse a el, seguro vendrán a casa para llevárselo.  
(Irina deja que todos los niños del lugar se reúnan en su casa, y los amigos de Lean también van. ¡Vaya que es paciencia! Con tanta gente en una casa tan pequeña, es facil llevarse algo sin que nadie lo note...)  
-De acuerdo. Ven a casa a jugar con Sans cada vez que tu quieras, sabes que no me molesta.  
-¡Muchas gracias Aldis! ¡Te quiero!

Una vez en mi casa luego de la cena con los chicos, me dispuse a reparar el juguete de mi primo.  
Utilice magia para esto, sin embargo me sorprendí al notar que el hechizo para reparación de objetos no funcionaba. Luego de probar con un par de conjuros diferentes, exhausta, me tire al sofá ubicado en mi sala de estar.  
Mi casa era algo pequeña, a mi no me gustaba vivir en lugares espaciosos, demasiado lugar para mi sola me hacia sentir insegura. La sala de estar constaba de dos sillones enfrentados para tres personas cada uno, y una pequeña mesa ratona ubicada entre los dos. Yo senté al esqueleto en uno de ellos y me acosté a su lado con mis piernas encima de este.   
Tal vez crean que soy algo gótica por decir esto pero, ¡Siempre me gustaron los esqueletos! Incluso la casa estaba decorada por pinturas de mujeres con mascaras de calavera. Como las flores, o el rocío de la mañana, me atraían de una manera que no podia describir con palabras.  
-Bueno amigo. ¡Tu definitivamente no me vas a ganar!  
Me levante bruscamente y me posicione de rodillas, entre las piernas del esqueleto.  
(Está es mi última opción. Si no funciona le pondré cinta adhesiva como a la radio.)  
Inicié el canto de un hechizó de sanación, éste a diferencia de los utilizados anteriormente, se usaba para curar seres con vida, no objetos inanimados. Me sorprendí mucho al ver como la grieta en la cabeza del muñeco se cerraba lentamente.  
(Siempre hay casos diferentes. Con la magia es normal que cosas sin explicación ocurran.)  
-Vaya, vaya. Que extraño... Bueh, que importa. ¡Lo realmente importante aquí es que nadie puede con la gran Aldis!  
Llena de orgullo por mi gran proeza, me dispuse a guardar en la biblioteca los diferentes libros de conjuros que utilicé como guía para la actividad de reparación. Cuando termine de ordenar todo, me senté junto al muñeco y encendí la tv. Luego un rato con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro sentí como mis parpados se volvían cada vez mas pesados.  
Antes de quedarme dormida en esa extraña posición con un esqueleto, decidí levantarme y emprender camino hacia mi cama. Antes de seguir, me detuve un instante girándome hacia "Sans", lo mire nuevamente para corroborar que no quedara ni un solo rayón en su cabeza, y como si pudiera verme u oírme le dije:  
-Luego me lo pagas Sans. ¡Espero que disfrutes de tu nueva compañera de cuarto! Buenas noches.  
(Le acabo de guiñar el ojo a un esqueleto. Definitivamente tengo que dejar de juntarme tanto con Alex ja ja.) Dije para mi misma cerrando lentamente la puerta del cuarto.


	8. Cálido.

-Aldis, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Matteo Willems, el parece ser un buen chico y esta locamente enamorado de ti.  
En una de las tantas reuniones para merendar todos juntos que teníamos a diario, mi querida amiga Rosa había sacado un tema de conversación un tanto delicado para mi.  
-Oh Rosa, sabes que Aldis es algo reacia a las relaciones. Siempre mantiene a todas sus amistades del sexo opuesto a raya.-declaro Irina mientras sorbía su té- ¡Y a mandado a volar a mas de uno! Todos buenos partidos.  
-Dios mio. ¿Sabes cuantas desearían tener tu físico?-dijo con falso disgusto Rosalia- ¡Comes como puerco y mantienes un cuerpo escultural! Y ni hablar de esa cara de ángel...  
-¡Aunque de ángel tiene solo la cara!- interrumpió el pequeño Alex saliendo de debajo de la mesa- También tienes pies lindos...- dijo tocando mis zapatos.  
-Oh gracias cielo-le respondí cariñosamente, a lo que él me dirigió una sonrisa para después ocultarse nuevamente bajo el mantel.- En cuanto a ustedes dos, saben que no estoy preparada para formalizar una relación.  
-Pero no decimos que te cases, solo que les des una oportunidad.  
-¡Si! Podrían salir de vez en cuando para probar como van las cosas... ¡Luego si se llevan bien decidirán que hacer!  
Una parte de mi pasado que había decidido mantener oculta de mis compañeros, se hacia presente en mi mente, mientras que las voces de mis amigas se volvían distantes.

("Junto a mi madre y hermano nos encontrábamos ocultos en las ruinas de una casa abandonada. El pequeño pueblo al que habíamos llegado con la esperanza de escapar de los invasores, estaba siendo destruido al igual que nuestro anterior hogar. Una sombra de muerte y desolación que ya conocíamos bien, se cernía sobre todos los habitantes de la villa.   
Ya entendíamos como era el ciclo: los aldeanos corrían con desesperación de sus verdugos abrazando la esperanza de lograr escapar, como sus cuerpos sin entrenamiento eran débiles finalmente, luego de un rato caían frente a la abrumadora fuerza de los bárbaros. Esto se repetía una y otra vez, una muerte rápida era una opción tierna y anhelada en esas crueles circunstancias.  
Nos logramos ocultar bien, ya casi terminaban con la limpieza de la vida de incontables familias, sin embargo, un pequeño grupo que aun patrullaba la zona en busca de sobrevivientes nos encontró. Dos hombres se acercaron a paso firme hacia la choza en la que estábamos escondidos. Mi madre al notarlo, con desesperación en sus ojos nos empujo debajo de unas maderas apiladas desordenadamente en una esquina, arrastro una mesa rota y la coloco de forma que evitaba que nuestros cuerpos fueran vistos desde afuera. Sin escuchar mis desesperados susurros rogándole que se metiera con nosotros al escondite improvisado, se encamino a la puerta para llamar la atención de los guerreros. Pude ver en su cara, que aceptaba con gusto la muerte con tal de salvar a sus dos hijos, sin embargo ellos lejos de simplemente matarla y marcharse, la metieron en la casa y empezaron a abusar de ella.  
Tape con mis manos los ojos y boca de mi hermano, le pedí que se tapara los oídos y no emitiera ruido alguno. Por una hendija se podía ver a la perfección todo lo que hacían, y a pesar de querer cerrar mis ojos con fuerza y no ver tal escena, no tenia la voluntad para realizar semejante acto de cobardía, así que mire fijamente todo lo que pasaba, intentando de alguna manera compartir el dolor que ella estaba sufriendo.

Cuando todo termino sin siquiera poder llevarme el cuerpo desnudo y maltratado de mi madre, tuvimos que escapar como ratas para sobrevivir...")

-Aldis... ¡Aldis! ¿Estas escuchándome?  
Rosa, mi ex compañera de escuadrón se inclinó hacia mi posando suavemente su mano en mi hombro, su cara detonaba preocupación. Levante mi cabeza para notar que todos a mi alrededor me dirigían miradas angustiadas, así que para calmarlos un poco cambie mi expresión en blanco por una divertida.  
-Saben, por mas que quiera no puedo salir con Matteo Willems porque... ¡Ya estoy comprometida con alguien mas!  
La cara de angustia de mis amigos cambio repentinamente a una de total estupefacción.  
-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!- dijeron en coro los presentes.  
-¡¡¿QUIÉN?!!- interrogó Rosa tomándome por los hombros.  
-¡¡¿DESDÉ CUÁNDO?!!-aulló Irina aplastando a nuestra amiga contra mi pecho, quedando cara a cara conmigo.  
-¡¡¿QUIÉN ES ÉL LUNÁTICO QUE SE FIJO EN TI?!!- grito Lean en mi nuca, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta ahora.  
-Bueno... ¡SE LOS PRESENTARÉ!  
Todos miraban con la boca abierta como de un salto me incorpore y entre a mi habitació. A los segundos salí nuevamente sosteniendo un esqueleto de mi altura. Tomándolo firmemente por la cintura acomodando su brazo en mi hombro dije:  
-¡El es Sans! ¡Sans el esqueleto!- me incline para susurrarle a mis amigos- Se hace el difícil pero, esta loco por mi. ¡Ja!  
Instantáneamente todos estallaron en risas, un par escupieron su té, y otros se agarraban con fuerza el estómago retorciéndose a carcajadas. Para completar la actuación me incline y le di un suave y casto beso al esqueleto justo al medio de su gran sonrisa.  
-Oh dios... No se ni para que me ilusiono.-refunfuño Rosalia.  
-Bueno, hay que aceptarlo, esa es nuestra Aldis y no va a cambiar ja ja.-rió Iri.  
-Yo podría cambiar para ti Sans.-dije al esqueleto.  
-Detente ¡Me asustas!   
-Yo no asusto ¿Cierto Sans?  
-Ya la perdimos.  
-Está loca.  
Finalmente entre risas y chistes llego la noche, y todos marcharon a sus respectivos hogares.

Estaba recostada en mi cama con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada. Estos últimos días las pesadillas eran peores, y con los amargos recuerdos que me habían perseguido el día de hoy, conciliar el sueño no era tarea fácil.  
(No me gusta la oscuridad, no me gusta estar sola, no me gusta esta sensación... Sin embargo, solo soy una molestia para los demás, no puedo ir a interrumpir sus vidas con mis problemas. Solo soy...) De mis ojos empezaron a caer gruesas lagrimas que viajaban hasta los costados de mi cara desembocando directo en la almohada.

Me levante, y con la mirada perdida busque al objeto que tantas risas nos regalo hoy en la tarde. Allí estaba, apoyado en una silla justo donde yo lo deje, Sans...

Lo subí a la cama y posicione su cuerpo entre el mio y la pared, cubriéndolo con las mantas y apoyando delicadamente su cabeza en el almohadón.   
(A pesar de ser solo un par de centímetros mas largo que yo, ocupa bastante espacio.)   
Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y con la punta de mis dedos empece a recorrer lentamente la figura del esqueleto. Su tacto era exquisito, sus huesos gruesos, lisos y suaves parecían acariciar mi piel, además el color blanco pulcro e inmaculado que poseían, me daba una sensación de tranquilidad indescriptible. Una amplia sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro, magníficos dientes la decoraban enfilados a la perfección.   
(Seguramente lo hicieron a mano... Es como una obra de arte.) Pense para mis adentros.  
Su rostro era simétrico, ningún lado era mas grande o mas pequeño que el otro. Tenia los ojos cerrados; una sola vez mientras pasaba de la sala al comedor, me pareció ver al esqueleto con los ojos abiertos mientras Alex le hablaba.  
Acaricie lo que aparentaban ser ojeras (Parece que no soy la única que tiene insomnio.) Mientras sentía que el mundo de los sueños me abría las puertas, enrede mis piernas a las del muñeco y puse mi brazo sobre sus costillas acurrucándome lo mas cerca posible de él.  
Normalmente abrazaba cojines y muñecos de peluche, en busca del calor y el cariño que mi alma tanto ansiaba y no se animaba a encontrar en un ser vivo. Sin embargo, este juguete era diferente...  
Inevitable, como las polillas a luz, yo me sentía atraída a la figura hundida entre mis frazadas. Mientras más me alejaba de la realidad, podía sentir una calidez inexplicable proveniente del esqueleto. Si me concentraba, incluso percibía como su pecho subía y bajaba simulando ser una tranquila respiración... Como si aquel ser   
tuviera vida.


End file.
